fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Levy McGarden (ShizumiOfTime)
Levy McGarden (マクガーデン レビィ Makugāden Rebī) is a former mage of Fairy Tail, and is presently a mage of the elite guild, Phoenix Wings. During a small mission, she and her two former partners, Jet and Droy, were fatally wounded. Although they did survive the entire ordeal, Levy blamed herself for almost causing her comrades to die. Because of this, she requested a temporary leave from Fairy Tail in order to become stronger. During her quest to become stronger, she pushed herself too far, and exhausted too much of her Eternano supply. Barely alive, she crawled into a building, which was actually the guild, Phoenix Wings's guild hall. When she awoke, she was told that she was badly injured, and was asked about where she came from. Deciding that it was best not to tell them her previous affiliation, she said that she was a wandering mage that wanted to get stronger. After several weeks in the guild, she was called into the guild master's office. The guild master offered to train her in a way that most would not survive; undergoing the training a Pandora would have to undergo. Pandoras were an ancient race that were annihilated during the Dragon Civil War. However, this particular race had something completely esoteric to their race. In order to truly be a Pandora nowadays, they must implant a Pandora Lacrima inside of them. This certain sub-type of Lacrima enables the user to obtain all of the attributes a true Pandora had. Depending on the quality of the Lacrima, the user can become weaker than a amateur mage, or surpass the strongest Pandora that ever lived. The Lacrima the guild master implanted inside of Levy was one of the highest quality, as he had made sure it never collected dust, or broke. This Pandora Lacrima implantation was the first successful Pandora Lacrima implant, thus making Levy the first artificial Pandora. With her new power, she started to train with it so that she could have the ability to protect the innocent and her friends. Being the only Pandora, artificial or not, it was difficult for her to learn to control the power inside of her. Although the Pandora Lacrima is called a Lacrima, there has been controversy over it. While it does need to be implanted, the "Lacrima" is actually a shred of an actual Pandora's "soul". The "soul" is then trapped within a container infused with magic power, awaiting to be implanted. One ability Levy gained from the Pandora Lacrima was her unique Pandora Form. Her Pandora Form is similar to Rui Ochiru's Seinre Form, however, Levy's Pandora Form takes on the appearance of heavy armor instead of body enchantments. Levy is also one of the protagonists of the series, Fairy Tail: Awakening. Appearance Levy is a young girl who is well below the average height for her age. Standing at 5'1, many consider her a helpless midget before witnessing her actual power. Appearance-wise, there is almost nothing that gives away her true power. Instead, her entire figure radiates a cheerful, kind-hearted young girl. While this may be true in some aspects, it is a horrible mistake to think that she is this way all the time. Ironically, she almost always has a smile on her face, further disproving the fact that she is indeed, a force to be feared. While she may be short, her limbs are long and slender, and are described as flowing and beautiful. Her hands and feet are rough and calloused due to the harsh and brutal training she went through; she had hike up mountains without shoes, hang onto rough, spiky ropes for life, and sleep in trees. All the different types of exercises gave Levy a build, as well as keep her slender and rather pretty. Levy looks quite young for her age, due to her height and for her childish personality. Her large eyes further contribute to her childish appearance, making her seem innocent and ignorant to the world around her. The serene smile she wears almost everyday is the result of realizing how cruel the world truly is. The dark mage that nearly killed her former teammates was actually still hunting the trio, as she dislikes to leave a job unfinished. However, after confronting Levy once again, the dark mage was defeated by Levy's Pandora's Vow; the final stage a Pandora can reach. From that day on, Levy realized it was best to enjoy the moments that she was alive, instead of regretting the past. Levy has an arsenal of outfits, each of them having following her color scheme of blue and orange. Levy does not consistently wear the same outfit, however, she seems to favor tank tops and loose dresses. The one outfit she is seen the most in is a rather simple one. She wears a light orange summer dress that ends right below her navel. A large white ribbon is wrapped around her neck, and attached to the uppermost part of the dress, tied into a large bow. There is white trim on the top and bottom of the dress, befitting her orange and white color scheme. Right below her shoulders, she wears loose orange arm warmers. For shoes, she wears ankle-length red sandals. These sandals are made out of durable red leather; being able to be pressed against hot coals for several minutes, and not become brittle from ice and water. Something that she wears with everything is a simple headband. This headband is yellow in color, and has dozens of black lines crisscrossing on it. On the right side of it is a small decorative flower. The flower is purplish-pink in color, and adds more to her "innocent" aura. The headband has two matching ribbons flowing off on the sides. Clothing aside, her physical traits are nothing extraordinary or extravagant, just average, aside from her height. She has large, hazel eyes that contrast nicely against her light blue hair. Her hair is something that can be described as spunky and strange. The front of her hair looks like an explosion frozen in time. It sticks out in every direction, like Levy constantly has bedhead. Personality Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Trivia